disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Héctor's Guitar
Héctor's Guitar (previously known as de la Cruz's Guitar) is a guitar owned by Héctor from the 2017 Pixar film, Coco. It was used by Miguel who was transported to the Land of the Dead. The top of the guitar looks similar to a skull, with a gold tooth like its original owner. Background Development In earlier drafts of the film, Héctor's guitar was originally carried over in the Land of the Dead with Miguel (who was named Marco) when he was cursed. It had to be protected by Miguel as it was his ticket to go back to the Land of the Living. It was destroyed by Ernesto de la Cruz in the original climax but was repaired by the Riveras after Ernesto was reviled by the dead in his Sunrise Spectecular. This was altered as getting a family blessing made more sense so the guitar remained intact in the final cut. Appearances ''Coco This guitar was a gift given to Héctor by Imelda and went on to become Héctor's instrument during his tour across Mexico. However, his former partner Ernesto de la Cruz stole it along with Héctor's songbook after poisoning and killing him. This guitar would be continuously used until Ernesto's death during his performance of "Remember Me" in 1942. Ernesto had placed the guitar aside mere moments before he was crushed by a heavy bell, so it survived intact. The guitar was then stored in Ernesto's mausoleum in Santa Cecilia's cemetery. Much later in the present day, an angry Miguel Rivera breaks into Ernesto's mausoleum on the night of ''Día de los Muertos, ''in need of an instrument so he can participate in a talent competition taking place that night. Believing that he is Ernesto's descendant, Miguel takes the guitar from its wall mountings and gives it a strum after apologising to Ernesto's painting. However, stealing the guitar curses Miguel and he is turned into a spirit, forcing him to seek the blessing of his late family in the Land of the Dead. After Mama Imelda gives him the blessing, he is transported back to the Land of the Living but tries to take the guitar which broke the condition of the blessing - never to play music again - thus transporting him back to the Land of the Dead. Following the film's climax, Miguel runs back home with Héctor's guitar the next morning after being transported back to the Land of the Living after being given a blessing by both Imelda and an almost forgotten Héctor. He uses it to play "Remember Me" which rejuvenates Mamá Coco's memories of Héctor, thus saving her father from his 'final death'. Since then, the guitar was placed on display with Héctor's framed letters to Coco at the Rivera residence as Santa Cecilia's new attraction, following the reveal of Ernesto's crimes. On the following ''Día de Los Muertos, it is used by Miguel to celebrate the holiday. Héctor plays a spiritual version of his guitar in a guitar duet with Miguel. Other appearances Héctor's Guitar appears in Cars 3 as a decoration in Thomasville's Cotton Pin Bar & Grill and in Toy Story 4 as a carnival toy. Trivia *Miguel had made a replica of the guitar, in which he plays while watching one of the Ernesto's films before it was destroyed by his grandmother. *The large guitar-shaped swimming pool in Ernesto's mansion deeply resembles the guitar that he took from Héctor. *In a few of the deleted scenes, the guitar was with Miguel during his time in the Land of the Dead. **In one where the guitar is Miguel's way home, it was destroyed by Ernesto to prevent him from returning back to the land of the living, with many of his un-living fans watching him do it. It was latter given a patch job by the deceased members of the Riveras, it wasn't excellent but it still gave Miguel a chance to return home. **In one of the original plots of Coco, Miguel (when he was known as Marco) had cursed the deceased Riveras with endless singing every time they speak when he took it, which led to them hunting him down for the guitar so they could destroy it to break the curse. Disney Parks The guitar can be seen at Disneyland Paris and Disney California Adventure played by a bunraku style puppet of Miguel. Gallery Coco-27.png Coco Ernesto's Guitar.jpg|The Guitar hanging on the wall of the mausoleum. DisneyPixar's First Exclusive Look at Coco.jpg|Miguel playing the guitar Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|"Mariachi Plaza, here I come!" Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8467.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-8468.jpg Miguel plays Remember Me.png|Miguel plays the Guitar to Mamá Coco Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10765.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-10948.jpg|Héctor's Guitar with his letter to Coco Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11219.jpg Coco-disneyscreencaps com-11228.jpg Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-9131.png|The Guitar in Cars 3 Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad 2.jpg|The Guitar in Toy Story 4 Merchandise Disney-pixar-coco-guitar-white--BC077F8A.zoom.jpg References Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Instruments Category:Coco Category:Pixar objects